youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Mike Norris
Mike Norris was a gruelling detective in Chicago and was once a well respected officer. He's also known as the officer who chased down and shot the Lakeshore Strangler aka Charles Lee Ray. He appeared only in Child's Play one and was something of the main hero, or perhaps second to Andy. He's described himself as sane and rational, also that he didn't like "loose ends". Mike was portrayed by Academy Award-nominated actor Chris Sarandon. Biography On the morning of November 9, 1988 in Chicago, Illinois, while being chased by Mike and his partner, Jack Santos were chasing down Charles Lee Ray, the Lakeshore Strangler. Mike was able to wound Ray by shooting him the leg. Seeing this, Ray's partner Eddie Caputo left him while he tried to get away in the van. Mike ordered Jack to go after the van, while he went after Ray. He eventually follows Ray into a toy store and is able to mortally wound him with a gun shot. Knowing he cannot escape, the dying Charles takes cover inside a toy store, finding boxes of talking "Good Guy" dolls, and uses a vodoo ritual to transfer his soul into one of the dolls. Mike is able to hear some what Charles is doing but has no idea what he is exactly doing, before he "died" he tells Mike; he's coming back for him and Eddie Caputo. The store is then struck by lightning, Mike finds a now dead Charles Lee Ray, next to a bunch of Good Guy dolls. The store is burned to the ground because of the lightning. Although much of its inventory, including the dolls, survives. One of which is taken by a peddler, not knowing its possessed by Chucky and sells it to single mother Karen Barclay to give to her son for his birthday. The police cops would show up again, to investigate an apparent murder. Maggie Peterson, Karen's best friend, had apparently fallen to her death out the window. But it wasn't an accident, however the police were trying to put together who did it. Karen worried for her son's whereabouts, she rushes up to her apartment. She finds Andy being interviewed by Detective Norris. Detective Norris explains that he were assigned to her murder case. Mike would notice that Andy's sneakers looked similar to the footprints found in the sugar. Karen became angered by Mike's hints and demanded the police leave. Before he left, Andy returned from his room and said that Chucky had been in the kitchen. Believing he was making up a story, Karen demanded he go to his room and eventually kicked out the officers. Not before Norris reminds her again to call him if she thinks of anything, angered again she slams the door on him. As they leave Mike orders Jack to get the autospy report on his desk by tomorrow, to check on Mrs. Barclay and her son's background. Mike being very observant, also hands his partner a hammer he believes killed Maggie. Neither Mike or Eddie could foresee that Andy was telling the truth. Charles Lee Ray's vodoo ritural had worked and he was now possessing the body of Andy's Good Guy doll. He was also manipulating Andy, after killing Maggie, he told Andy to take him somewhere. Apparently to an old buidling, what Andy didn't know was that it was the hide out of his old partner. When Andy went to use the bathroom, Chucky turned on the gas and waited for Eddie to fire his gun; causing the house to exploded. When the detectives arrive at the scene, they find Andy there. Both officers saw this as more than a coincidence. They called Dr. Ardmore as the boy was being interviewed. Mike also called Karen Barclay when he asked if she had picked up Andy yet from school. She answered no and showed her Andy who was with Jack. After listening to some of the interview, Karen intervenes and explains to her son that no one believes him. She also tries to make Andy understand that if he doesn't tell the truth, they'd have to take Andy away from her. The detectives, watched a bit sadly, as Andy confronts Chucky, begging him to say something. Andy shakes Chucky, confronting him about how he lied to Andy. Chucky however just repeats the doll's lines. Andy, now scared, rushes to his mother telling them he's doing it on purpose and said Chucky told him, he'd kill him if he ever told anyone about him. The police listen as Dr. Ardmore suggests that Andy spend a few days at the County General Mental Hospital. The detectives sympathically watch Karen sadly is forced to hand her son over to them. Karen discovers Andy was telling the truth after discovering that the included batteries in the Good Guy doll box were never put inside Chucky. After threatening to throw him in the fireplace, Chucky comes alive in her hands, bites her arm and runs out of the apartment. Hoping for help, she contacts Detective Norris, however he thinks she's lying. He admits to Mrs. Barclay that he did sympathize with her and that he did hate what happened to Andy, but lying wasn't proving anything to him. To prove she isn't lying, she shows him the bite mark Chucky left on her arm. He still believes she's lost it. Annoyed Karen vows to go and find the peddler who sold Chucky to her. Detective Norris warns her that the area isn't a safe place to go to at night, but Karen vows to free her son and sets off. Karen wanders through the city, asking anyone if they've seen or know the peddler. Either feeling responsible or worried for her safety, Mike follows her from a safe distance. When she does finally reach the peddler, he demands money for information on the doll. When she doesn't have enough, he attemps to rape her. Norris then decides to intervene and attacks the peddler for trying to harm her. He then threatens the homeless man into answering about the doll. He's disturbed to hear that the peddler retrieved it from the burnt down toy store where Charles Lee Ray was killed. After some coaxing from Karen, he eventually tells her what he knows about the store and admits he's the one that killed Charles Lee Ray by shooting him. As he drives her home, she asks him if Charles Lee Ray said anything before he died. Detective Norris says he remembers him threatening to kill him and Eddie Caputo. As they reach her apartment, Karen tries to warn Mike that he isn't safe. Chucky killed Eddie, now he's next. Refusing to believe, he makes her get out of the car. Though still skeptical, he still left wandering. Before leaving for home, he goes back to his office and picks up a file on Charles Lee Ray as he headed for home. Later on, Karen would be proven right. As he drove home, Chucky tried to strangle Mike in his car. Mike is able to temporarily stop him by burning his cheek with a cigarette lighter plug. But fight's far from over, Chucky tries more than once to stab him from under or behind his car. Eventually unable to drive while being attacked, Mike's car goes out of control from the speed and flips over. However, he's still alive. Chuck tries again several more times to stab him, but Mike is able to fight off for a little while longer. Mike tries shooting him, but Chucky thinking he's invicible merely laughs at the missed shots. When he tries one more time, Norris is able to fight him off by shooting him in the chest. Hurt and wounded, Chucky runs off. Mike relaxes for a moment in the car, but now realizes he must help Mrs. Barclay. Finding Chucky The next day, Karen would go to Charles Lee Ray's old home to find some clues about how he got into the doll. There she saw paintings in his home. Mostly depicted of vodoo, she gets a surprise when she sees Mike arrives and admits that he believes her now. He reveals he did some digging and found out his nickname back then was Chucky spent a lot of time with a vodoo practioner named John Simonsen. Both Karen and Detective Norris head to his apartment. But they're too late, Chucky got there before them. And has tortured John with a vodoo doll and left him for dead. Before he dies, he tells Karen that Chucky's gone after Andy now to transfer his soul into the boy's body. He tells her they must kill him through the heart. Realizing he'll head for Andy at the County General Mental Hospital, they rush to save Andy. But they arrive too late to get to Andy. Santos informs Mike that the Dr. Ardmore (by Chucky) has been found killed and that Andy's missing. However, Karen knows where Andy's headed. Home, she always instructed him if he's in trouble to go home. Unfortunately that also means Chucky will follow him there too. As they head there, Chucky and Andy are at a sort of battle. Chucky gets the upper hand of Andy and knocks Andy unconscious with a baseball bat and proceeds the voodoo ritual to steal his body. Mike and Karen, get there in time and stop him before he can complete the ritual and save Andy. Mike is stabbed when he lets his guard down to check on Karen's neck, when Chucky bit her. Though thankfully it was only in the back of his leg. Despite his injury, Mike goes after Chucky in the apartment. Karen is told to stay behind and check on Andy. Mike is quickly knocked out by several blows Chucky left with a baseball bat. Karen is able to save him by shooting Chucky, but now he goes after her. Eventually after a struggle, Karen throws him into the fireplace. Though he tries to fool Andy again, Andy manages to light a match and ignite the fireplace, ultimately setting Chucky ablaze. Mike soon recovers conciousness and shouts from the bedroom if they're okay. Unable to move due to his injuries, Andy and Karen rush to his side. Karen, thinking Chucky's dead, sends Andy to get the first aid kit from under the sink. However, as he goes, he discovers that Chucky is gone. Very burnt but alive, Chucky chases after Andy and Karen who barricade themselves in the bedroom. Karen shoots him several times, missing his heart, but scattering his head, an arm and a leg in the hallway. Norris would later arrive and would be stunned to fight Mike. However, he didn't believe Mike when he told Santos that the doll was alive. Despite Mike's warnings not to touch the doll's body, Santos brings the doll's head in the bedroom. When he still refuses to believe the scattered doll parts attempt to attack at the instructions of Chucky's screaming, severed head. Karen, remembering John's last words, tells Mike to shoot Chucky in the heart. Norris does so and makes a direct hit, killing Chucky. Mike's Fate Neither Detective Mike Norris, nor his partner Jack Santos or seen again or mentioned in the sequels. Whether out of pressure from their superior officers or out of the belief that no one will believe them, Mike gives a statement about the killer Good Guy doll. In Child's Play 2, its revealed the police denied everything about the demonic doll. However, Karen didn't, she stood by her son's word. This ended up having forced to be instutionalized and put under psychatric observations. Forcing Andy to be put into foster care after foster care. Seeing how he was developing a friendship with Karen, its unknown what happened to their friendship. But it may have been torn apart since he didn't back up her son or try to help get her out of the mental institution. Notes *Detective Mike Norris is the only character who saw Chucky as a human then as a doll *He's also the first character to have killed Charles Lee Ray in human and doll form. *He appeared only in the first installment as a protagonist who didn't verify the idealist horrific account and was unheard of again. *Not mentioned in canon continuations from comics to books. *Though never stated it does appear Mike might have been the lead detective on Charles Lee Ray as became the Lakeshore Strangler. As both he and Chucky called one another on first name basis, though he refered to him as "Ray". Chucky apparently knew Mike's name well. Category:Survivor Category:Detectives Category:Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Characters from Child's Play Category:Brave Heroes Category:Pure of Heart